Just Blame It On Quinn
by PsychoSammii
Summary: Mary-Lynette arrived home, and there stood in her house, was the one person she never expected to see for a long time...Ash Redfern. Why was he here? How did Quinn get her number? And more importantly why did Quinn's call uproot them?
1. Redfern Returns

I opened the door and there it was. "Oh no" I screamed.

Well 'it' was to good for him, he turned and looked at me.

"Mary-Lynette" he said in his menacing voice "Its good to see you again".

"I could say the same about you Ash but I won't".

"Ouch Mare, stop your hurting me" Ash said sarcastically

"Oh please you know if I could hurt you I would, besides I don't have time for you or any other vampires let alone my soulmate".

I walked into the kitchen and Mark, my brother, was sat at the table.

Unfortunately Ash followed.

"Hi Mark, where's Jade?" I asked him

"Hey Mary-Lynette, I'm going over to Jade's later"

"Oh lucky for you"

"Yup, Kestrel and Rowan are going out" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed.

Jade, Kestrel, and Rowan were three vampire sisters and Ash just happened to be there brother. I only met them two weeks ago when I found out vampires, witches, shapeshifters and werewolves existed, and Ash used to be one of the worst. He'd slaughtered thousands of humans (he referred to them as vermin).

Just then the phone rang, I answered

"Hello?" I inquired politely

"Good afternoon. I'm looking for Mary-Lynette Carter and Ash Redfern, I was told I could reach them on this number" a guy said on the other end.

"Excuse me one moment" I replied

"Of course" he said

I put the phone down on top of the cabinet and went to Ash

"Mary-Lynette?" he asked and I kicked him in the shins.

"Ouch!! You Crazy woman, what did you do that for?" he said as he hopped around in agony.

"That is for giving out our number and now having some crazy bloke ringing and asking for 'Mary-Lynette Carter and Ash Redfern'" I shouted mimicking the guys voice at the end.

All of a sudden Ash started howling with laughter.

"What's so funny Redfern?" I demanded

"Its only Quinn" he answered still gulping with laughter

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn as in an evil vampire worse than you?"

"Not anymore" said Ash seriously " he has a human soulmate, a vampire hunter by the name of Rashel Jordan, I only gave him your number in case of emergency".

"Well what has that got to do with me?" I asked

" I dunno must be Circle Daybreak business"

"Circle Daybreak? Who are they?"

"Do I have to explain everything?"

"You do if you want to save your shins"

He glared at me.

"Ok, Circle Daybreak is a place or organisation really that is full of soulmate couples that don't want to be in the Night World, in other words there the goodies and the Night World are the baddies".

"Oh so this Quinn person want sour help?"

"Well duh!!" Ash replied

All the while Mark had been sitting and watching when he said

"Right I'm going over to Jade's"

"All right" I said "See you later"

"Right" I turned back to Ash "Lets see what Quinn wants".


	2. Vegas, here we come

Mary-Lynette's POV

It turns out that Ash was telling the truth about Quinn, Rashel and Circle Daybreak and now they want our help…

Oh great!

We're to meet Quinn and Rashel at the Black Iris bar in Las Vegas on Tuesday, and I have no idea how we're gonna get there, Quinn told me to stop panicking about it, so I lifted up my leg to kick him, that quickly shut him up.

How am I ever going to be able to explain things to Mark or anyone else, and what about the money I'll need?

I told Ash about my worries and he said

"Don't worry Mary-Lynette, I'll make sure we have everything and I'll get Kestrel, Rowan and Jade to cover for us'.

I sighed

"Fine, I'm going to pack, why is it always me?" I said as I walked out the room

I got to my room and started to pack, I didn't have a clue what I needed or how long we would be staying.

Ash's POV

I waited about half an hour before I followed Mare up to her room, I could hear her talking to herself, fussing about what clothes to take and how long we will be gone and also the occasional sigh. I've only known her for 2 weeks and already I'm falling in love with her, that and she's my soulmate. I wished there was something I could do for her but she'd just push me away, and kick me in the shins.

I decided I couldn't stand out here forever so I knocked on the door and went in, Mare was sat on her bed folding clothes up.

"Hey Mare" I said

She looked up at me, only just noticing I was there, but she said nothing.

"Do you need any help?" I offered

She looked at me again, narrowing her eyes and looking suspicious.

I just stared at her.

"I guess I could use some help," she said after a while

"Just tell me what to do," I said

She looked around thinking of something she could give me to do

"Pass me those," she said pointing at some perfume bottles on her dresser

I went over and got them and passed them to her, she took them without looking at me.

"It will be alright you know?" I told her

"Yes I know," she said without looking at me

We sat in silence for the next half an hour till Mare had finished packing

"You ready to go?" I asked

"I guess so," she said

I took her bag down stairs and went and put it in the car, Mare went and sat in the passengers seat, I got in beside her

"Las Vegas, here we come!"

"Wahoo!" Mare said sarcastically.


End file.
